pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Making Progress
So...this is just a general follow up from a numerous amount of different blog posts that I have written over a span of time. First off...everyone remembers that my g/f HATES Pokemon, right? Well, to make a long-story-short (or as short as I can anyways), we ended up getting into something of a huge argument (not about Pokeon mind you)...and after that moment of frustration, yelling, and tears, we spent today (Sunday) taking a long nature walk and talking about the different things that had us upset and somewhat unhappy when it came to our relationship. This was a healing moment for the both of us, and finally, after mentioning a few other things on my mind, I brought up why I did not date other nerds and then added how when she made fun of Pokemon and calling it "retarded" and "childish" that it really hurt my feelings and made me feel bad and not want to play the game. Well, this made her feel bad and she agreed that she should not dislike it so...'verbally', and then she explained why it got on her nerves sometimes (she doesn't particular fancy the game and thus gets annoyed when I go on my Pokefact rants). Still, it was nice that she took the time to listen to me and will no longer be hateful towards my pokemon obsessions. This makes me quite glad :) ---Next on the agenda for discussion is my commenting about my Platinum Version campaign as of right now. a little while ago, I made a blog about my distaste for Pokemon Platinum Version. I never really liked Platinum because the game just always seemed very 'vague' to me. It had an extremely long campaign, we start to see where all the levels are getting higher in opponents and the game is starting to become more like B/W Versions where places get too difficult and then you have to grind for hours to get ahead again...then there are the new Pokemon that I find completely useless, and sometimes objectives are not made clear for what you need to do, NOT to mention the new amount of HM's needed to progress through the entirety of the Sinnoh Map. It's one of those games where, if you set it down for a month or so (assuming you might be like me and have a full-time job AND a relationship) and then you pick it back up to play, you have no idea where you are going ot what you are supposed to be doing. If you try and ask the Prof. he just wants to see your Pokedex, your Rival is nowhere to be found, and then, since you are ultimately stuck with no chance of knowing where the hell you are supposed to go, you are forced to look up a game guide and then move on from there. This really struck a nerve with me as no Pokemon game has ever been so confusing that I needed a game guide in order to proceed. But...still, I trucked through the game, got things together, and now, I'm ready to list the things I have started to LIKE about Platinum Version. Firstly, I really like the storyline. I am all about Pokemon history, so learning the history of Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus (as well as the three Pokemon that govern over the humans) was really fascinating and fun experience. Also, I like how much there is to explore in the Sinnoh Region. I liked the fact that the Pokegear had different apps that could be used (especially the way the item-finder worked), and lastly, I just liked the look and sound of the game. It was obvious how far we had come from Red&Blue versions by this time. Right now, I am at the Elite Four and am grinding the Hell out of my Pokemon to try and take them on. I am doing my best to not have any spoilers about what I am up against, but, unfortunately for me, my Pokepimps group on Facebook already gave me what types I will be fighting, and then about Cynthia's highest level Pokemon (I think they said it was a Garchomp?). Still, even though I have initially displayed that I dislike the game, it isn't really all bad. It's still not my favorite version to play...but as a true Pokemon fan, I wish I would have gone about playing it with a more open mind and less expectations from it. But yeah...wish me luck on the Elite Four and lets hope we can wrap up this campaign soon so I can go back to White Version 2. Now I'm just wondering if there is a post-campaign besides finishing the Pokedex? Category:Blog posts